


Intimacy

by nanuk_dain



Series: Band of Brothers Slash Manips [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Embrace, Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, Sexy Times, Uniform Kink, kiss, photo manip, stolen moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stolen moment alone. Ron and Carwood make good use of it.<br/>(Ron: "Oh, and Carwood, keep your cap on!")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimacy

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/68038/68038_original.jpg)


End file.
